Unverheiratet
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine und Severus sind schon seit 20 Jahren Kollegen und Freunde, bis Severus Hermine plötzlich fragt, warum sie immer noch unverheiratet ist...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Unverheiratet**

Es war schon spät, das Feuer im Kamin knisterte, draußen trippelte Regen an die Fensterscheiben, die meisten Bewohner Hogwarts schliefen schon lange.

Severus und Hermine saßen sich im Lehrerzimmer gegenüber und spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach. Konzentriert starrten sie auf ihre Figuren, dachten über die nächsten Züge nach und ließen sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

Minerva hatte ihnen eine Weile zugesehen, doch seit geraumer Zeit geschah nichts Aufregendes mehr. Severus hatte außer seinem König noch einen Turm und einen Springer, und Hermine außer ihrem König einen Läufer und einen Springer. Daher jagten sich die Figuren nur noch hin und her, ohne dass etwas Spannendes geschah.

„Meint ihr, ihr seid bald fertig?", fragte Minerva irgendwann, als sie auf der Uhr entdeckte, dass es schon halb eins war.

Weder Severus, noch Hermine beachteten sie; zu angestrengt dachten sie nach.

„Das heißt wohl _Nein_ ", seufzte Minerva, stand auf, sagten den beiden Gute Nacht, erhielt wieder keine Antwort und verließ das Lehrerzimmer.

Nach einer halben Stunde konzentriertem Jagen auf dem Schachfeld, machte Hermine einen kleinen Fehler, den Severus sofort ausnutzte, sodass die Professorin für Verwandlung vom Professor für Zaubertränke nach nur vier weiteren Zügen Schachmatt gesetzt wurde.

„Gut gespielt", lobte Severus.

„Aber nicht gut genug", seufzte Hermine, lächelte aber. „Huch, wo sind denn alle hin?", fragte sie, als sie sich umblickte.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich ins Bett gegangen. Es ist ja schon eins."

„Was?!", rief Hermine, was Severus jedoch zum Lachen brachte. „Wenn ich gegen dich spiele, muss ich mich so sehr konzentrieren, dass ich nichts mehr um mich mitbekomme", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Obwohl wir schon seit zwanzig Jahren spielen?"

„Und in diesen zwanzig Jahren hast du sehr viel mehr Spiele gewonnen als ich!"

„Ich lass dich demnächst gewinnen."

„Untersteh dich! Wenn ich dich besiege, Severus Snape, dann, weil ich besser bin als du!"

„Meine liebe Miss Granger", neckte Severus, „reiben Sie sich nicht zu sehr daran auf."

„Aber es macht solchen Spaß, mit dir zu spielen", grinste Hermine.

Severus lächelte zurück, bis er plötzlich ernst wurde. „Hermine?"

„Ja?", fragte sie wegen des plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwungs verwundert zurück.

„Darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

„Du doch immer, Severus."

„Warum bist du noch immer unverheiratet?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage?", versuchte Hermine, die Antwort lachend zu umgehen. „Du bist doch auch unverheiratet!"

„Ja, aber bei mir ist das nicht verwunderlich. Bei dir dagegen schon."

Sie betrachtete einen Fussel auf dem Boden, als sie antwortete. „Zum Heiraten bräuchte ich erst einmal einen Mann…"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich niemand für dich interessiert hat."

Hermine lächelte. „Doch sicher. Aber der Richtige war einfach nicht dabei."

„Ach so…"

Ein Weilchen blieb es still, bis Severus erneut ansetzte. „Aber du warst doch sicher verliebt, oder?"

„Natürlich", lachte sie. „Ich bin es auch heute noch."

„Und diese Person will nichts mit dir zu tun haben?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Das schon, aber nicht so."

„Hat er dir das gesagt?"

„Severus!", empörte sie sich plötzlich. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so neugierig sein kannst!"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und?", hakte er dann nach.

Hermine seufzte. „Er ist, glaub ich, lieber allein."

„Niemand ist gern allein", warf Severus sofort ein.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wirklich?"

Er nickte nur und sah weg.

„Ich denke", fing Hermine irgendwann von selbst an weiterzureden, „der Mann, den ich übrigens schon seit über zwanzig Jahren liebe, ist nicht fähig, mich glücklich zu machen."

„Das klingt unlogisch. Wenn der Mann, den du liebst, dich ebenfalls liebt, dann sollte doch alles gut sein."

Sie lachte kurz über diese romantische Vorstellung – zumal sie von Severus kam – doch dann sagte sie ernst: „Aber wenn der Mann, den du liebst und der dich vielleicht sogar auch liebt, seine Liebe aber nicht zur Genüge zeigen kann, dann ist das auf Dauer doch sicher frustrierend und beinhaltet ein hohes Streitpotenzial."

„Also hast du zu hohe Erwartungen an deine Liebe?"

„Nein, ich habe ganz normale Erwartungen! Aber meine Liebe kann sie nicht erreichen."

„Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du es nie ausprobiert hast?"

„Weil ich ihn sehr gut kenne." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Wer -", setzte er an, doch Hermine sprang schnell auf und rief: „Ich geh nun ins Bett. Es ist ja schon spät. Gute Nacht, Severus." Damit wollte sie eigentlich verschwinden, doch er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und zog sie sanft zurück. Er stand auf und stellte sich dicht vor sie. „Hermine", sagte er ruhig. „Wer?"

Sie sah ihn nicht an und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Bin… bin ich es?", flüsterte er mit klopfendem Herzen schließlich.

Sie sah ihn zuerst entsetzt an, dann nickte sie leicht und drückte sich weinend an ihn.

Severus war zuerst zu erstaunt, um reagieren zu können, doch schon bald legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich. „Meine liebe, liebe Hermine", meinte er schließlich und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, dass es schwer mit mir sein kann, und dass ich meine Gefühle gerne für mich behalte, aber wie ich vorhin schon meinte, niemand ist gerne allein – nicht einmal ich. Und ich möchte es zumindest versuchen, dass du mit mir glücklich sein kannst. Willst du es auch wagen?"

Sie nickte nur und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

Er lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Seine Hermine – endlich – nach fast zwanzig Jahren…

ENDE.


End file.
